It's Her, It's Him
by URxGORGEx
Summary: "I told you Austin would like Ally! The boy's practically drooling!" Mimi gushes once the teens are out of earshot. "Uh-huh, he's definitely her type: tall, handsome and musical!" Penny replies. "When do you think we should start planning the wedding?" Mimi asks. "As soon as possible!" Penny says. Ally is now living with her mum and mums BFF and son and may be falling for him!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey! New fic! I'll be updating Mackenzie Jade Skye tomorrow or on Saturday so look out for that! Hope you like this, the idea just came to me.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

She's an aspiring songwriter with stage fright who has just moved to the village. He's a singer, her mothers best friend's son and her tour guide. Can love blossom between the two? Will they just be friends?

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Chapter 1:

Normal POV:

Ally Dawson stared up in awe at the building she now called her house. Her and her mother had moved to the rural parts of the city from the inner city to breathe in fresher air and get their minds clear of her father who left them.

Ally smiled at the beautiful scenery. The cottage looked spacious and like something out of a fairytale. There was climbing roses growing up the sides of it and around the door. Honeysuckle was also growing and there was a little stepping stone pathway leading to the door. It was all very beautiful and well tended.

"Mum, how come everything is so well tended and taken care of?" Ally asked. Her mother wrinkles her brow in confusion, "I told you before that we were going to live with my friend Mimi, didn't I?"

"No! Actually, you probably did whilst I was daydreaming!" she replied. Penny shook her head, lets go see Mimi shall we? Oh before I forget, Mimi has a son and your going to be sharing a room with him; there's only three bedrooms in the cottage: one for me, one for Mimi and one for you kids!" Ally agrees, she thought Mimi's son would be about 5 or 6, not a bother!

Penny rings the doorbell excitedly. She hadn't seen her best friend in years and they had some catching up to do!

A fair haired woman opens the door, her cheeks flushed and light eyes joyful as she's expecting them. "Mimi!" Penny runs forward and the two women have a bone crushing hug. Mimi then embraces Ally, "Penny, your daughter is beautiful!" Ally blushes a little and mumbles a thank you to her.

They walk inside and Mimi sits them on a couch in the neutral coloured living room which had photos of flowers hanging around. A wide screen TV was on a glass stand in front of them. It was all very pretty and simple.

Their host runs upstairs to call her son down.

"Austin!" Mimi calls.

"In here mum!" Austin replies in his room. Mimi walks in and hastily shoves Austin's stuff into his drawers. A new single bed is situated on the opposite side of the room to his side by the door. The room was practically spotless.

Mimi had told him that her friend was moving in with them and had a daughter who would share his room. Austin had shrugged and replied with a 'whatever' as he thought he was going to be sharing with a cute little kid. It would be nice to have a sister figure around, he'd thought.

"Austin, they're here! Come downstairs and meet them!" Mimi's eyes shone with excitement. Austin smiled, he would be good to his mother and go downstairs to meet them. Mimi had done good being a single parent and had raised her son right.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

The sound of footsteps was heard on the stairs. The Dawson's turned around to see Mimi there, "Penny, Ally, meet Austin, my son."

She moved aside to reveal a boy of Ally's age who has blonde hair and was attractively tanned. His muscles were visible through his white t-shirt and his black skinnies had a chain on them. A whistle and dog tag chain were around his neck. He smiled and his hazel eyes shone. There was a greenish glint in them. Ally's mouth opened in a little 'O' shape as she realised she was sharing her room with this sexy stranger.

Austin's POV:

I looked at the girl who was sitting on our couch. She was definitely not sister-like but more girlfriend-like. She had chocolate brown mid-length hair and rich chocolatey eyes. Her slim figure was sitting delicately against a cushion and her body covered practically half a seat. I watched her ruby red lips and licked my own half consciously (AN: You have to watch the interview Laura and Ross do for the Chimpanzee premier but watch the Clevver TV one because it has much Raura in it. At 20 seconds, his eyes keep flickering between her eyes and lips and she spoke and it seemed as if he wanted to kiss her. At 1:20 I think it is, he looks at her lips, licks his lips and swallows hard. Lol I wanted to laugh and cry!)

She was definitely not little, she was my age and gorgeous!

"Hey, I'm Austin!" I greet awkwardly.

"I'm Ally!" she replies.

Wow, gorgeous and a pretty name! What's not to love?

"Well, OK!" Penny-I think- says.

"Yep, I'll grab some of your bags and help you settle in. Austin and Ally can get her settled in and we'll meet in a bit for dinner." Mum says and I nod.

"Austin and Ally," Penny tests the sentence out on her tongue, "the names sounds great together. Almost like a rhythm!" She smiles and my mum smiles back.

"Ally, your songwriting book is in your red suitcase. I packed it in there before we left just in case you forgot it." Penny adds. Ally nods and I perk up, "songwriting? You write songs? I sing! Music is my whole life!" Ally nods shyly and nods in agreement, "mine too!"

AN: Hope you liked it! Review please! Recommend this and follow/favourite it please! Plus, check out Mackenzie Jade Skye, it needs some more reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: New chappie! I don't think I'm gonna continue Mackenzie Jade Skye as it isn't getting much review so it's on hold for now. Please review!

Chapter 2:

Normal POV

Austin goes outside and picks up Ally's bags for her like a true gentlemen.

"Aw, you don't have to do that!" Ally says.

"I do! My mum raised me to be a respectable person," Austin replies.

She follows him back into the house and he leads the way upstairs.

Mimi and Penny are sitting together on the sofa, drinking cups of tea.

"I told you Austin would like Ally! The boy's practically drooling!" Mimi gushes once the teens are out of earshot. "Uh-huh, he's definitely her type: tall, handsome and musical!" Penny replies.

"When do you think we should start planning the wedding?" Mimi asks.

"As soon as possible!" Penny says, "the main colours should be red and yellow. Red bridesmaid dresses with red and yellow accessories and yellow ties for the men with a red flower in the pocket!"

The two women gush over possibilities.

Upstairs:

Ally follows Austin up, marvelling at the beautiful simpleness of the house.

"So...this is our room!" Austin says, opening the door to reveal a large, airy room. It is yellow with black musical notes dancing around. "Wow!" Ally says.

"You like it?" Austin asks, setting her suitcase on her bed.

"I love it!" Ally says. Austin admires the way her eyes brighten when she smiles. He chuckles, "you're so cute when you laugh!" She blushes red and runs over to the window seat.

"I've always wanted to have a window seat!" she smiles.

"And now you have one!" Austin replies. He sits next to her on the seat, "hey, me and a couple of friends from the village are going out later, wanna come?"

"Oh, I dunno. You don't want me to intrude on your time. I mean, you haven't seen your friends since school probably as I saw the nearest school was miles back!"

Austin chuckles, "Ally, we get homeschooled here! We're going to meet some kids that live round here!"

Ally suddenly feels stupid, "oh."

She goes over and starts to unpack her suitcase. "Need some help?" Austin asks. She nods and smiles at his gratefully. He takes a pile of plain and floral tops out and starts to hang them in her wardrobe.

"So, where are we going to meet up with your friends?" Ally asks.

"At the nearest park," Austin replies.

"We'll meet up with them there."

She starts humming an unfamiliar tune and dances over to the wardrobe to put her dresses and shirts in. She lays her small make-up bag on the small dressing table near the window seat. She had been told Mimi had gotten it specially and she thanked her a lot.

Next, Ally takes a jewellery figurine think that had arms and placed it next to the bag on the dressing table. She started taking out her jewellery and hangs some onto the doll's arms. She sorts the rest into colour piles and rests them on the desk in colour coordination.

Austin finishes sorting the rest of her clothes and hanging them in her wardrobe. "Take a shower, it will calm you after your journey and unpacking of everything," he offers. She agrees and asks him when they're going to go. "In about an hour." he says.

Ally skips over to her drawer and takes out a towel and shower necessities. Then, she carefully picks some clothes and sets her matching accessories out on her dressing table.

Austin sits down on his bed and watches her. She finally goes into the en suite and he flops back onto the bed. He thinks about her sweet cherub face, her red lips he would love to taste one day and her luscious hair. Also, her rosy cheeks, her slim figure he knows is only a couple of pounds and her chocolate pools of eyes he's fallen into and can't seem to get out.

Yep, he's fallen, truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you, Ally Dawson.*

AN: Did you like it? ReViEw PlEaSe!

*A 1D song: Truly, Madly, Deeply. I totally recommend it!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: New chapter! Sorry I haven't updated for ages , I went to our school disco. We had a proper DJ and everything, it was so cool! Ally's a good dancer in this story FYI. Anyways...on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, yeah yeah!

Chapter 3:

Normal POV:

Ally comes out of the shower fifteen minutes later. She's wearing a pretty red, blue and white floral dress with red wedges and a lacy white short-sleeved jumper on top.

"You look nice," Austin commented, grabbing Ally's hand and twirling her around so he could get a better view.

She giggled sweetly, the sound like wind chimes in the breeze, "thanks. I wanted to make a good impression." Austin chuckled, "Ally, you're amazing. You could make a good impression on Ebenezer Scrooge in a bad mood!"

Ally blushed and smiled, "you look great too!"

Austin looks down at himself and then at Ally, "look, we match!" He's wearing a red and white and blue checked shirt with blue jeans and red/white hi-tops. Ally laughs and they head downstairs.

"Mum, me and Ally are heading out to meet the rest of the gang, ok?" Austin asks Mimi.

"Sure darling, take care of Ally. I don't want anyone taking her!" Mimi replies.

"Will do!" Austin says, pulling Ally out of the door by her hand, "bye Penny!"

"How long d'ya think its going to take for them to get together?" Mimi asks once they're out the door.

"Meh, couple of weeks!" Penny replies smiling at her best friend.

*BackWithA&A*

Austin and Ally meet up with four other people in the park.

"So guys, this is Ally. My mum and hers are best friends and she's moved in with us!" Austin introduces them.

A brown haired boy is first to step forward, "hi, I'm Dallas Centineo. Call me Dal" Ally smiles at him and shakes his hand.

Then it's a blonde haired girl, "hey, I'm Cassidy Peeples. Call me Cass!" She shakes Ally's hand warmly.

A short Latina girl introduces herself next, "I'm Patricia Maria De La Rosa. Call me Trish!" She shakes Ally's hand so hard she's sure it's going to come off.

Then a lanky redhead comes forward, "I'm Dezmond Worthy, call me Dez!"

Ally introduces herself, "nice to meet you all! I'm Allyson Marie Dawson but you can call me Ally!"

Cassidy laces her hand through Dallas's and speaks up, "we should go to Macy's! We should show her around, it's only 3 o'clock!"

"Great idea Cass!" Austin says.

"What's Macy's?" Ally whispers to Austin on the way.

"It's a dessert shoppe. Everything is really nice there. You can get old fashioned desserts like light and fluffy Victoria Sponge cakes or delicious sticky toffee puddings!" he replies, "you're gonna love it!"

*At Macy's*

The teens sit down in one of the old fashioned booths by a window. Ally picks up a menu, trying to decide what to get. She decides to order a slice of Victoria Sponge cake. Everyone else orders what they usually have.

"So Ally, are you an only child?" Dallas asks.

"Yep!" she replies, "I've always wanted another sibling but I never got one...that's why I love kids so much."

Austin's POV:

"...that's why I love kids so much."

I got reminded of something. "Hey Ally, Adeline's coming back today. She's my five year old sister and she'll adore you! She went over to her friend's house yesterday for a sleepover."

Ally nodded, "I'm sure she's adorable. Where does she sleep though?"

"In my mum's room in the spare bed because she gets nightmares sometimes." I reply.

Everyone finishes off their desserts and pays-I pay for Ally as well because I'm a true gentleman! "Hey guys, why don't we meet you at the mall tomorrow? We can show Ally around," I ask. I get various 'sures' and 'okays' as a reply.

Me and Ally start to walk home and I notice her shivering. She's only wearing a thin short-sleeves cardigan over her dress. I guess she didn't know that the countryside gets colder as it gets later.

"Are you cold, Alls?" I ask her. She nods and rubs her hands together. I take off my jacket and put it on her. "Thanks Austin!" she smiles gratefully and my heart swells.

"You're welcome!" I answer cheerfully. I pull her closer for extra warmth and she snuggles into my side.

We reach home quickly and I open the door with my free hand that wasn't wrapped around Ally. She goes in first and hangs my jacket up on the coat rack by the door.

Normal POV:

Austin heads in after Ally and steps back slightly in shock when a small figure attacks him.

"Austin!" his little sister cries.

"Addy!" he replies, swinging his little sister around.

"So, Hazel what were you doing yesterday?" Austin asks.

"Ooh! Me and Maria were baking cakes and brownies with her mum and we got to choose the toppings!" Adeline gushes.

The small girl bounces around the room as she talks, her long fair hair has loose curls in it and flows down her back nearly to her waist, hazel eyes bright. 'She has her brothers eyes' Ally thinks. She was soon noticed by the cute five year old.

"Hey, I'm Adeline Hazel Rose Moon and you are Penny's daughter, right?" Adeline says walking over to her curiously and puts her tiny hand out to shake.

"Yes I am! I'm Allyson Marie Dawson but you can call me Ally, Adeline," Ally laughs and shakes the youngster's hand.

"Call me Hazel! Or Addy but I don't care for the name Adeline much!" Addy says.

"Wow, Hazel is a beautiful name! Is is because of your eye colour?" Ally asks. She bends down to Hazel's level.

"Yes, my grandma's name is Hazel and she has hazel eyes too!" Hazel says.

Ally smiles at her whilst Austin watches in his spot leaning against the doorframe in amazement.

Hazel grabs a plate and fills it with an assortment of different cake and sits Ally on the sofa. He watches as his sister and friend/roommate converse. They eat cake and talk for a bit more before Ally waves him over. Hazel takes the other dishes away and follows the two teens upstairs but then retires to her room to play with her dolls.

Austin and Ally go into their room and Austin lies onto Ally's bed. "What? Your bed is comfier!" he says to her once he sees her expression. She pushes him to one side of the bed then lies next to him. "Hazel loves you!" he says to her. They turn around to face each other.

"No she doesn't, it's probably because she hasn't had a girl live with her that's my age and loves kids!" Ally replies.

"No, what I mean is she warmed instantly to you! Normally she's shy around new people and doesn't like to share her family but she liked you straightaway!" Austin says.

"Really?" Ally asks in amazement.

"Really!" Austin confirms.

"Wow!" she says.

"Ally, I wasn't joking when I said you would make a good impression on Scrooge!" Austin says.

She smiles at him and they head over to Hazel's room to play with her.

After that, they eat dinner and they help Mimi and Penny clean up before heading up to bed.

Ally changes her clothes in the bathroom whilst Austin stays in their room. She comes back out a minute later in some shorts and a t-shirt showing off her curves. Austin's eyes bulge out before her controls himself and gets into bed after offing the lights. His bare chest in Ally's line of vision all the time.

"Night Alls!"

"Night Aus!"

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Austin was woken up by Ally screaming. He rushes over to her bed, "what happened? It was just a bad dream, just a bad dream..." he rocks her gently after lifting her onto his lap. He smoothes away stray hairs from her face and looks into her puffy red eyes, her swollen red lips just begging for him to kiss them.

"I..it was so real Austin! H...h..he was coming for m..me!" Ally stuttered out.

"Who?" Austin asks.

"M...my d...d..dad," she whispered.

"He won't find you here!" Austin says, "I promise."

He rocks her until her crying muffles and eventually stops. Then he lays her down in her bed and kisses her forehead. He walks over to his own bed and starts to get in when he hears her soft melodious voice, "Austin can you stay with me please?"

His heart brakes when he sees how small and fragile she seems right now. He agrees and lays next to her and wraps his strong arms around her.

She falls asleep soon after and he stays awake listening to her slow and steady breathing, thinking, 'what has this girl done to me? I've known her for a day yet I would jump off a bridge for her!'

AN: Review please! Hope you liked it and it was worth the wait!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry for not updating in forever! Your reviews are so awesome thanks so much! Love you guys and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review please! :D

Plus, can you guys read my mate's (JoeyKangarooGirl) fic called When Nothing Else Matters? It'll mean a lot for me and please review because it's honestly amazing!

Chapter 4:

Nobody's POV:

Ally woke up in Austin's arms; it was warm and she didn't really want to get up but she had to get ready for the day.

She slowly untangled herself from his grasp and placed a pillow in his arms instead.

Ally headed into the bathroom after choosing her clothes for the day. She quickly showered and applied her strawberry scented lotion onto her body.

Then she got dressed into a loose floaty white sleeveless top with an embroidered neckline and washed denim shorts. She paired it with a red and white checked keffiyeh which she wore around her neck and a red bow hairband. She wore white lace sandals on her feet and random red and white bracelets around her tiny wrists. A silver anklet was on her left ankle and if you shone it in the light you could make out the words 'For Allyson' engraved into it. Granny Maria gave it to her on her 16th birthday and she treasured it ever since.

Ally looked onto the mirror and smiled at her appearance before brushing through her long chocolate locks and placing a simple braided headband the same colour of her hair underneath her side fringe to complete the bohemian look.

She stepped back into the room to see Austin awake. He was squinting because of the bright lights in the room and his bed hair just looked plain adorable! His hazel eyes looked really pretty under the lights as you could see the green properly under the light.

Austin's bare chest was uncovered and she had to look away to hide the pretty blush that covered her usually milky white complexion. He then stretched and she couldn't help but stare at his huge biceps.

"Like what you see Dawson?" Austin smirked.

"Oh hush!" Ally replied. She didn't like to say 'shut up' as she thought it was mean. One of a kind that Ally!

Austin's smirk just widened and he got up to change still smirking.

He came back in black skinnies with a red t-shirt and red Hi-Tops with his signature tag necklace and whistle around his neck. A chain was swinging from his jeans as he walked in.

He starts to sing:

"When I walk in the spot, (yea) this is what I see (okay)

Ally D stops and she's starin' at me

I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it...

I'm sexy and I know it!"

Ally bursts out laughing and Austin joins in just looking at her practically bent in half laughing. He strikes a stupid pose after strutting the length of the room.

"Okay, okay," Austin begins, "as much as I would like to carry on singing about my sexiness, I can't. We have to get going, we woke up late!" Ally has just enough time to grab her purse and pocket her phone before he drags her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning!" Austin calls out to the adults who are calmly drinking tea at the breakfast bar. They murmur a 'good morning' to the teens before resuming their conversation.

"We're going to Summers Shopping Centre ok?" Austin asked before throwing an apple to Ally which she caught swiftly and began to munch on. Penny waved them off, "have fun kids!"

AN: Sorry it's so short but I'll try and update tomorrow. It would have been longer but my stupid sister is pestering me! :S Please check out the story I was on about in the top AN, it would mean a lot to her!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in AGES but I've been busy. I would've updated yesterday or the day before but I had school and its getting in the way of writing so I hope you like this! Oh, and can you guys check out my other fic called Best Friends To More? It would mean a load seriously! Plus, Austin can drive in this also. Thanks for all the reviews guys, they make me smile! Sorry it's short though.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I own nothing but the plot; I shouldn't even write it now, you know already!

Chapter 5:

Nobody's POV:

Austin and Ally walk out of the door and into Austin's red truck.

"Ok, so we're going to go into town and I'm gonna run some errands first and then we can meet up with everyone at about lunch time, sound good?" Austin asks.

"Sounds great!" Ally replies and they head off.

They shortly arrive at the shopping mall and get out the car after Austin parks.

"Ok, where to first?" Ally asks chirpily, spinning around whilst looking at all the different shops around her in awe.

Some building were really grand and a staggering 5 floors high. On the other hand, some building were so small that the door and cash register were only a few foot apart.

"We're going to Petunia's Party Palace first!" Austin says and turns around to head in the opposite direction from where they were heading first.

Ally's POV:

I stop Austin and stare at him curiously, "why are we going to a party place?"

He looks guiltily at me, "wellllll..." He stretches out the word.

"Austin!" Ally protests.

"Ok, I'm getting stuff for Hazel. We're planning a surprise party for her and I was wondering if you would help. I mean, I can show you around whilst we're shopping, can't I?" Austin admits.

Ally squeals loudly causing Austin to block his ears. "What? You weren't that upset of not getting to look around are you?" Austin asks whilst trying to stop the ringing in his ears.

"Why would I be upset? Austin, that's so sweet! I'll do so much for this party that you'll have to tear me away from the streamers and ribbon!" Ally giggles and spins around happily. Austin laughs alongside her and leads her in the direction of the party store.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

In the store: still Ally's POV

I walk into the store with wide eyes. There is everything you could ever need for a party here! I see pink, lots and lots of pink so I drag Austin over to the girly things.

There are loads of girly and pink things that I knew Hazel would love because she was a bit like Trish: loves zebra and hot pink together so I decided that was the theme.

I told Austin about the theme and he smiled at me, the whole thing was actually getting together.

We picked up pink streamers made of crêpe paper and zebra/hot pink 'Happy Birthday' banners. We also get party bags and little things to put inside such as: little lip glosses and balloons, pink whistles, little puzzle games etc. We got some more party things before paying and heading outside again.

"Austin, Hazel will love it! You're the best big brother ever!" I say sincerely, "but you should expect the unexpected more often!" I whip out a teeny water gun from my pocket and squirt him in the face before running off.

He chases me and shouts, "I'm gonna get you Ally Moon!" I stop in my tracks, causing him to bump into me. "Did you just call me Ally Moon?" I ask him, confused.

"N...no?!" he replies so I let it go, thinking it was a mistake before running off again.

However, I like the way 'Ally Moon' rolled off my tongue. Who could've made a mistake like that anyways?

AN: Who would've guessed? Sorry I haven't updated lately guys! My work has been getting messed up lately because of the snowy weather here in Britain so homework due dates are getting lost 'cus we aren't going to school in deep snow. I'll try and update again tomorrow if there is no school or in a couple of days. Please check out my other fics too please! Oh and by the way, my crush AKA my ex best friend from when I was like three saw me on Wednesday and I don't know if he still recognises me 'cus I've gone older and all but I was texting on my Blackberry and my best friend nudged me so I looked up to see him staring at me. I looked away and blushed then asked her why she nudged me. She said it was because he waved at me. I was like WHAT? but she just smirked at me like she knew something. I need advice! He doesn't go to the same school as me by the way...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey! New chapter! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was because my work kept getting deleted for some reason but it's fine now. I love you guys so much for all the faves and follows! Thanks for all the reviews, I read them all, they're so sweet! I'm so glad you like this fic! On to the story...

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Austin's POV:

I'm such a dumbo! Ally Moon?! I need to control my big gob! We walked back home and quickly hid the party things in Penny's room as Hazel wouldn't go in there for anything but hid them under Penny's bed just in case.

We went downstairs. Mum and Penny made dinner and it was ready. Hazel was sitting on her seat, bouncing up and down excitedly. "What's up Adeline?" I asked and smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Hazel frowned before pouting and crossed her arms.

"It doesn't matter Hazel, he's a meanie. I'll kick his butt if he says it again!" Ally laughed. She picked her up and sat her in her lap. I smiled; she was so good with kids! "So, what's on your mind?" Ally asked which caused Hazel to dance around again.

"It's my birthday in two days. Did you know that? In TWO days! I'm going to be six in only TWO DAYS!" she burst out before hopping out of Ally's lap and skipping around the kitchen. "It's going to be awesome!" she sang out before going over to Ally.

"Ally, will you do my hair?" Hazel asks.

"Of course, sweetie!" Ally replies and they head upstairs-probably to test out new hairstyles. Girls!

I swivelled around to face my mum and Penny who were watching: amused.

"What?" I asked them, puzzled. They simply smirked at me.

"Oh dearie, you've got it bad!" Mum said. I just furrowed my brows in response.

"Austin, you like her! Don't deny it, my sweet!" Penny smiled. My moth opened into a little 'o' shape in realisation.

"How did you guys even know?!" I asked them in disbelief. I didn't bother hiding it as they were going to pull it out if me in any way they could.

"You were staring at her Austin! How oblivious could a person get to your feelings?" my mothers says.

"I'm so bad at hiding my feelings!" I groan and hide my face in my hands. The two women laugh before Penny smiles, "I think we can help you!"

"I'm listening.." I reply and we all lean in, lowering our voices to whispers so Ally and Hazel won't hear.

The plan was to get Ally alone and talk about my feelings towards her. Maybe she would feel the same but if she doesn't, I can always rely on moving to Alaska! Nah, I'm joking; that's too far, maybe LA?

Mum and Penny call Ally and Hazel downstairs. "Girls, as I just told Austin, we're going to go out shopping. We'll be back about an hour." Mum says; she winks at me not so discreetly and I roll my eyes. "With Hazel," she adds which caused my little sister to groan but she grabbed her jacket and headed out anyways.

"Why did you're mum wink at you?" Ally asks me once they were out of the door. I panic momentarily before regaining my composure. "She was probably winking about the party. You know, because Hazel has no idea about it?" I lie smoothly. She nods and pushes a strand of her chocolate waves behind her ear.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask Ally; moving towards her discreetly. She doesn't seem to notice but leans in closer to me.

"I know what I want to do..." Ally trails off, looking at me suggestively and biting her lip nervously. I smirk, thinking she was flirting, and shuffle forward; I lick my lips before whispering "what?" in a husky voice. She shivers which makes me smile before leaning in really close.

Thinking she was going to kiss me, I go closer but she turns her head and whispers in my ear, " can you teach me how to dougie." I frown, "why did you whisper?" She looks down shyly and replies in a mumble, " I'm a terrible dancer but I've always wanted to learn how to dougie which everyone knows how to do but me. I was embarrassed."

I smile before tilting her head up with my finger, "don't be. I'll teach you!"

She smiles, "really?"

"Really!" I confirm before grabbing her hand and pulling her into the middle if the living room after pushing the sofa back a little.

I plug my iPod into my iHome speaker and turned the volume up to max, distorting the music a bit but turned it a little lower so it went back to the original sound.

"So," I began. "This is how to dougie." I started doing a really complicated dance routine and the look on Ally's face was priceless! "But you're going to do the easy version." She looked relieved and I grinned.

"Just follow my lead, left, right, left right left," I instructed, doing the last three moves quicker. She copied that perfectly after a few tries.

"I'm doing it!" Ally grinned, still moving her slightly bent knees and legs with the music. I smiled, "now, the arms!"

I moved my arms in a style similar to street dancers and couldn't help but chuckle at Ally's confused expression. "Here, I'll help!" I offered, still chuckling, and walked over to her. I pressed my body against her back not before checking her out from behind. Damn, that ass!

I placed my hands over hers and my tan arms covered her smooth porcelain white ones. I shuddered as a shock of electric current ran down the length of my arm and wherever we touched. I guided her hands in the right directions and they moved limply in mine. "Feel the music Alls," I mumbled into her hair. Mmm, it smelt of apples! She obeyed and was soon doing it along with me. I knew that she could do it know yet I never let go. It felt too good.

She turned around, smiling as the song finished for the seventh time- I had it on loop. I was enveloped in a giant bear hug and staggered, not expecting that but also not falling. We both pulled away at the same time and stared into each other's eyes, slowly leaning in and our lips were about to meet when-

"Hey guys," my mum said cheerfully as she walked through the door with Penny and Hazel and a couple of shopping bags.

Parents, don't you just live them and their impeccable timing?

* * *

AN: Don't kill me for that! Lol, but it's relevant in the story. Okay, moving on, please review, follow, fave and whatever else you would like to do! Love you all! XxX


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I was just so busy with everything. This took me three weeks to write so I hope you love it! Here's the next chapter...

Chapter 7:

Nobody's POV:

Austin and Ally sprang apart as soon as Mimi spoke.

"Hey..." the teens reply unenthusiastically.

"Did we interrupt something?" Penny questions, looking at Mimi then at their kids.

They look at each other and hurriedly reply, "no!"

"Are you sure?" Hazel asks, folding her teeny arms and narrowing her eyes at her older brother and her new best friend.

They nodded in response, "yes!"

"Why are you talking simultaneously?"

Austin and Ally frowned, "we're not!"

They blushed. "I'm just going to...have a shower and then get ready for bed," Ally said. "I'm not really hungry," she explained when Penny opened her mouth.

"Yeah, me too!" Austin exclaimed before following her up the stairs.

"What's up with them?" Hazel asked, sitting on the sofa. At the two women's shrugs, she just sighs and turns the TV on.

Ally's POV:

Woah, did that really nearly happen? I heared footsteps on the landing behind me and turned around.

"I...I'm sorry for what nearly happened down there. I guess I was just caught up in the moment," Austin apologised before looking down. I instantly felt guilty even though I hadn't done anything wrong.

"It doesn't matter, I was too! Okay, I'm just going to get ready now and chill for a bit. D'you want to join me?" I shared the blame and then invited him to stay up with me. What is wrong with me; do I want this to get even more awkward?

We headed into our room and Austin shut the door behind us. I went straight to the en suite and locked the door behind me. Stripping to my underwear, I waited for the shower to heat before slipping that off too and stepping into the cubicle.

The water was nearly boiling, scalding my skin. I let my thoughts drift to a certain blonde that was currently laying on his bed, reading comic books.

The water was ever so calming but I had to get out before I shrivelled up like a raisin!

I dried my body off and looked around the bathroom for my clothes. Crap! I forgot to being them in and my undergarments!

I sighed heavily but wrapped my towel around myself tightly. Breathing in deeply, I unlocked the door and stepped out.

Austin's POV:

Imagine me, reading a few old comics to relive the old days, waiting for Ally to get out of the shower and join me so we can watch a movie when the en suite door unlocks and out steps Ally. She was naked with a thin towel wrapped around her tightly that stopped just over her mid-thigh.

I gulped, covering the slight bulge that was growing- ahem - down there with a pillow, trying to look natural. "Ally," I began, not trusting my voice, "why haven't you got any clothes on?" I tried to sound genuinely concerned and confused but my voice came out a couple of octaves higher and squeakier than usual- whoops!

Her face went red. "Oh, erm, I kind of forgot to grab some when I went in to shower. I'm going to get changed now, why don't you pop in a movie and open that bag of popcorn next to you?" She took some clothes from her dresser whilst she was waiting for my response.

"Ok, I'll be waiting for you," My voice was now husky. Curse those stupid teenage hormones!

Ally looked surprised at the change of my voice and blushed again, hurrying to the bathroom door and went in again.

She came out a couple of minutes later wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt and sat down next to me in the space between our two beds, grabbing a pillow to use.

I had put in Toy Story and we sat back, relaxed and enjoyed the movie but I had only one thing on my mind the whole time- the kiss.

AN: Did you like it? I hope you do because it took A LOT of time and effort so please review! I'll try to update more often even though its hard because Writer's Block loves to stick to me like a leech. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Shout outs to: everyone who reviewed, followed and faved!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: New Chapter! This is dedicated to BatFink because she is awesome and 'obsessed' with this! This is on Hazel's Birthday so it's going to be mostly about the party. Remember to R&R and I'M DEFINITELY CONTINUING WITH THIS STORY. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! On with the story...

* * *

Chapter 8:

Austin's POV:

I stretched as I woke up; my vision was blurry but I blinked a few times to readjust it. Once it was okay again, I lifted my head and looked across the room to see if Ally was awake yet.

The blankets were messed up and I could just make out a small brunette head poking out from under them. Of course she was not awake; she is a terribly heavy sleeper.

"ALLY, WAKE UP; IT'S HAZEL'S PARTY TODAY!" I tickled her mercilessly until she had tears streaming down her face from laughing that much.

"S..st..stop AUSTIN!" was all she got out before she burst into another fit of giggles.

"You know you just have to say the words!" Most of you might think the words are, 'please may you stop tickling me' or something alongside those words but- "I'M AWAKE! AUSTIN IS THE SEXIEST BLONDE IN THE WORLD!" Yep, those are the words.

I slowed down my insane tickling, eventually stopping myself. I looked at Ally's red face and laughed; she was gasping like a fish and the tint of colour in her cheeks had spread over her nose and forehead.

Sitting up in the bed, Ally huffed at me before chucking the duvet off of her and getting out of it. "You can do my bed now that you woke me up!"

I chuckled and straightened her bed sheets when she walked into the adjoining bathroom to wash her face and have a shower.

She came out a quarter of an hour later, dressed in some shorts and a baby tee. Her hair was freshly washed and dried, the ombré tips looking golden in the same sunlight that made her eyes sparkle.

"Let's get some food into us and then start to decorate. Hazel's staying in her friend Maria's house so she won't be around until lunch time which is only a couple of hours away!"

I grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs whilst she was still mumbling about 'short time'. Tossing her an apple, I munched on my own.

I chucked the core into the bin and ran upstairs to Penny's room to grab the decorations.

When I got back, Ally was just finishing her apple off and disposing if the core in the bin. "Shall we start decorating now?" She nods enthusiastically.

We walk into the living room, ready to completely rearrange the interior of it all.

Firstly, we set all the chairs in a circular formation on the newly polished floorboards in the middle of the room. That was going to be the dance and party game area.

Next, we pushed two long tables that were in the storage cupboard together in the living room against the far wall, the wall directly opposite the front door and behind the dance/party area. Covering it in hot pink satin cloth, we placed bowls of sweets, crisps, chocolates and other party foods on it in little zebra plates and platters.

We then decorated the room in zebra and hot pink banners and huge pink letters spelling 'ADELINE' across the wall.

There was just enough time to place a table near the door for presents.

_BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG!_

Ally jumped as the door rang loudly. "OMG! That must be Addy!" I ran and opened the door to see my little sister standing there with a shocked smile on her face.

"SURPRISE!" We sang in unison.

"Austin! Ally! I love you guys!" Addy screamed. Her friend Maria's mum left to go and get Maria ready for the party.

My mum took Hazel's small hand and took her upstairs to get ready whilst Ally pulled me upstairs to get ready too.

As soon as we got upstairs, Ally walked straight to her wardrobe and raided it for the dress she brought especially for the party.

She turned around to see that I had already stripped off to my hot pink lucky boxers. Blushing, she turned back around.

Honestly, she still felt weird about me being so open about getting changed in front of her even though she had lived here for a couple of weeks now. Yeah, she's no normal girl!

Ally opened the door to the bathroom and slipped in. I waited until I heard the familiar 'click' in the lock to get changed.

Throwing on some black skinnies and a white shirt, I looked at myself in the mirror. _Not bad..._

Then, I shrugged on my back blazer and struggled to do my hot pink skinny tie that matched the high-tops on my feet.

"Ally..." I called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can you fix my tie?"

"Urmm, yeah. Could you zip up my dress up first though?" She sounded hesitant, almost shy.

"Sure."

I heard the 'clicking' sound again as she unlocked the door. Walking in, I looked ahead and saw Ally in front of the full length mirror.

Wow, she looks _amazing_! She was wearing a hot pink dress without straps and had a sweetheart neckline. The bodice had sequins all over it and it had a large sash along the waist, with a ribbon on the back. The skirt was loose silk material that flowed nicely around her petite frame.

It was very modest and to her style.

Guiding my hands to her back zip (which was covered behind a piece of silk fabric to hide it when it was zipped up), I gently tugged it free from the sash which it was stuck in and slowly zipped it up. I made sure to trail my hand over the bare skin and raise goosebumps on her flesh along the way. I pulled her bra strap and laughed at the sound on her skin when it snapped back.

She turned around when I was done, a visible pink tinge on her cheeks, the colour of her dress. "How old are you?!"

I just chucked in response and pulled her down the stairs where people where slowly trickling in from the front door.

* * *

AN: Liked it? Review please! I'll try and update soon, I promise!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I really hate my update times! I'm so sorry yet again! I just have too much on my plate! Homework, essays, tests, family, boys...;) Soooo...I tried to upload this chapter about a three weeks ago but it wouldn't because my Internet was playing up so I went over to my boyfriend's house and uploaded it so...here you go! Why are my updates always like a month apart?!

I'm going to start doing challenges now so: Try and read this chapter on my accent (English).

If you can, give yourself a pat on the back and write in in your review! Or...I'd deliver you a jam tart, just...an imaginary one! :) On with the story...

Chapter 9:

Ally's POV:

The kids quickly waved goodbye to their parents and walked through to the area where all the chairs were, dropping their gifts on the gift table.

Suddenly, a large screeching sound was heard and everyone covered their ears. "1...2...3-testing,testing.." We all looked up to see Austin standing next to an amplifier that was currently connected to a microphone.

Turning it down a tad, he apologises, "sorry for nearly popping your ear drums but oh well; no hard feelings?" We all laugh and he chuckles in response.

"Well, please give a warm welcome to the guest of honour: Adeline Hazel Rose Moon!"

Everyone claps as Addy walks down the stairs in a stunning frock (imagine Trish's Quinceañera dress only in little form and to her knees). She had her hair down in tight curls and a diamanté clip in it, there were sparkly hot pink sandals on her feet and she held her mother's hand tightly.

Austin's face was full of pride for his little sister and they shared a smirk when their eyes caught. Oh, the huge ego runs in the family?! Well, it was probably from their dad's side of the family as Mimi was totally selfless.

He passed the microphone to his little sister and she smiled at it before speaking into it.

"Hi everybody! I just want to thank you for coming to my party and to my mum, Penny and especially my brother Austin and his best friend/roommate Ally! I love you guys! Nobody is leaving without a present themselves so look forward to the party ahead!"

We all cheered and Hazel smiled sweetly back at us. I hit the play button on the CD that Austin had burned for the party and the kids squealed, recognising the song.

Singing the lyrics quietly to myself, I leant my side against the wall and watched the children dancing fondly. The song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men was playing; it wasn't really a happy song, the lyrics were quite sad if you listened to them properly but they were paired with an upbeat melody which made the kids happy.

It was actually my favourite song of all time.

"I don't like walking around this old and empty house," I sang. A warm body embraced me and an arm wrapped itself around my waist. I smiled as I realised who it was: only one person I knew wore that aftershave.

"So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear," He sang back to me. It felt as if it was only us in the room, whisper-singing lyrics to each other.

"The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake," I sang back gently.

"It's the house telling you to close your eyes," he replied. He leaned even farther into me, if that was even possible, and tightened his hold on me. I turned around and leant against his chest.

"And some days I can't even trust myself," I trailed off, looking up and into his eyes. Green and amber clouded my vision, swirling and churning furiously, searching my own. Hazel is such a confusing eye colour!

"It's killing me to see you this way!" His eyes truly looked full of hurt an sadness. That's when I knew he actually was singing to me, he knew that I was unsure with all these changes in my life and sometimes couldn't get to sleep, thinking that I would end up where I was before we moved an that this would only be a dream. I couldn't even stay home alone; I thought that my father would come and take me if I did.

"Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry

Our bodies safe to shore"

We sang the pre-chorus together, not even noticing that we got louder and the kids were listening to us.

Singing the last few lines, we turned around to a round of applause.

"Wow, we get gifts at the end, party food AND live entertainment! Addy, your party is the best!" A little boy exclaimed happily.

She grinned at him, clearly pleased with his compliment.

"Ally is pretty hot too!" The little boy added.

Hazel sighed loudly before walking over to him and flicking him hard on the head.

"Owwww!" He was clearly showing distress. "What was that for?"

"Idiot! That is my brother's girl!"

Well, that was kind of awkward...

AN: I'M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING THIS LATE! I WOULD LET YOU KILL ME BUT THAT WOULD MEAN YOU WOULDN'T GET ANOTHER CHAPTER AND YOU KIND OF CANNOT KILL ME AS I LIVE IN ENGLAND SO YOU WON'T FIND ME IN THAT TINY COUNTRY BUT I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET TIME! I PROMISSSEEE!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: It's been ages since I've last updated! I feel sooo sorry for breaking my promise but I had NO IDEA on what to write as their reaction to the kids. It's so confusing writing this story! I'm going to set a task for you all: write a chapter on how you want Austin and Ally to get together. It has to be over 1k words and fits in with this story. PM me it when you finish and I will pick the best suited- yes, not specifically the best WRITTEN, the best SUITED to this story.

Chapter 10:

Austin's POV:

What? Did I hear Hazel right? She said 'that is my brother's girl'. Or was I dreaming? It could've been either but the little boy in front of me who wore a cheeky smirk on his face as he grinned up at Ally proved that is was the former rather than the latter.

I wanted nothing more than to punch the kid's lights out and drag him by the collar of his shirt out of the house. But, the fact that I was too nice AND there were laws against child abuse didn't let me fulfil my intention.

"Thomas! I thought you were MY boyfriend!" A teeny brunette stood up, her hands on her hips, glaring at him as if daring him to answer.

"Weeelllllll..." Thomas, as I now knew Mr Troublemaker as, pulled the word out whilst peeking up at her.

"No! He's MY boyfriend!" Another little girl protested.

"But he said he loves ME last week! He even made me a necklace!" Yet another little girl peered up at him, pulling a bedraggled daisy chain out of the pocket of her dress.

"Darn, Ally! Looks like we have a little player on our hands!" I snuck a look at her, she glanced at me to see that I was looking her way and immediately turned around again. A lovely beet red blush rose in her cheeks and she pulled a piece of hair into her mouth.

Oh Lord! The kid's gone and made everything awkward between us. I'm going to kick his butt! Figuratively, of course.

I then realised that it wouldn't be so awkward if I denied the charges which I now figured out that I hadn't done.

"We're just friends." I heard myself speak up, I sounded almost...sad about it. But, I covered by plastering a grin across my face and chuckling slightly. Nobody could know of my feelings!

Thomas grins again but heads to the door when his mum's car pulls up in the driveway. "Bye guys 'n' girls! I'll see you...whenever." He gulps, looking over to the kids that were previously battling for his affection but now wore glares on their faces.

"Wait! Thomas!" Addy rushed over to him. She grabbed a blue gift bag off a table full of them in shades of pink and blue. She hands it over to him politely, thanking him for attending and, grabbing it in his left hand, he takes her hand still suspended in the air in his own and pulls her closer, pecking her on the cheek. "Bye sweet cheeks!" He winks and was gone a second later.

Hazel stands frozen in the doorway but then shakes her head and walks back to where we are standing. "What a ladies' man!" She scoffs, Ally giggles, agreeing with her. I, however, probably look like I was going to deck the kid.

First my girl and then my sister? Damn, he moves fast!

Wait-backup...did I just say MY girl? Yeah right, she would only be mine in my dreams. Psh, keep dreaming Austin!

She is really beautiful. I sounded like a freaking One Direction song but it was true! She has the looks, the attitude, the charisma and the perfect amount of modesty and sarcasm for me. They shouldn't call it 'my type'. In my head, the perfect girl had to be the 'Ally type'.

She takes everyone over to the dance area in the middle and sat them in a circle. There was time for one last party game which just so happened to be 'Pass The Parcel'.

It's the first turn and I sat next to Ally, Hazel was to the other side of me. The music starts and some of the children's hands linger on the parcel for a second too long but as soon as Addy snaps at them, they hurry it along.

Them, the inevitable happens. I toss the parcel quickly and the music stops. It lands right between me and Ally. We just pause for a moment. I decide to grab it because, you know, it didn't look like she was going to touch it soon.

As soon my hand touches the parcel, hers does too. My hand is clasped over hers and it was on fire. I snatched it back quickly, motioning for her to take the layer off. She smiles at me and for a moment, I think that she felt it too. Forget fireworks! We touched and I felt like I got poked by a hot burning stick! And, warm fire embers!

Everything that was hot as Hell, I mean. I really, REALLY like her. How can she not see that? I mean , even our mothers can and they are the most oblivious people ever!

I move away from the circle of kids which was thinning, a lot of their parents were arriving to pick them up.

If I was going to win Ally's heart, I needed a plan. And that plan was going to knock her off her feet and into my arms.

However, this wasn't going to be easy!

I needed help.

Help came in the names of Dal, Cass, Dez and Trish.

AN: Sorry this was short but I needed to update before you guys chucked burning stuff at me! I'm sorry but now, I will try and update but I have to find the perfect chapter for getting them together because I cannot write the plan without knowing what they have to plan! Please send in the chapters! I'm begging you people! Lol, I sound so desperate! ;P But! No too cliche stuff, okay? Like, no picnic in the woods or serenading because it's completely expected and I expect the unexpected and unusual. I mean, not 'Dez' weird but weirdly beautiful, amazing and wonderful! Maybe tear-jerking?


End file.
